fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 1
Opening confessionals ''' Fans Bobby: I'm a big fan of this show, it's entertaining as hell and I've always said I could do it I've been applying since season 6 and now I'm here and starting today I'm no longer a fan I'm a player and that's how people will remember me Chad: I'm on survivor and by quite honestly appropitley named Fans vs. Favourites, I mean I am a huge fan and on the other side I see guys who I admire and I want to model my game after so I'm pumped Damien: I'm asuper fan,lay down any survivor trivia I'll tell you, I've been watching day 1 and I've seen all the seasons more then once, I'm a little star struck seeing guys like Hemmer, Jason, Mikey B but the thing I notice is two guys I don't reconize which means they are from season 13 which is airing right now so we haven't seen it Guy: I watch Survivor with my family each and every week and now my family can watch me win should be interesting Kyle: This is no joke, I'm not some star struck fan, I love the competition of survivor physically and mentally and it's cool to see take on former contestants but I'm living in the present and I'm going to kick these favourites asses Lennox: It's game time, and to play against some of the best players of all time and some of my favourite players of all time, it's intimidating but I can prove to myself how good I truly am at this game, I'm going for the million Rasheed: I played in the NBA for five seasons, I was not the best hahaha but I do think I'll play this game, I've watched every season I've studied, I know all these favourites and I think I will do well Silas: People might not to expect me to be a survivor buff, but I am, and I think I might be pulling a lot of weight on this tribe because I'm the young strong guy, I'll throw with the favourites and the fans any days so I'm excited to be here Will: It's survivor baby, I absolutely love survivor, this is a dream come true, it's so cool to take on the favourites, I just can't wait to play this '''Favourites Fred: I am back on survivor, I'm liking my tribe, I see Hemmer that's more then likely a solid alliance and Redemption Island, I didn't pla hard enough and I swear to god I'm winning, nothing will stop me Mikey B: I don't have to worry about freakin Jake Hatch, and I can play my game, I have good feeling about this fans vs. favourites Patrick: I thought I played pretty damn well last time I thought I was by far the best player that season, not everyone agreed, but this time people will know how good I am Hemmer: Last time I was always vulnerable but if I got to the end I would win, now I'm different I got by new silky hair and this time if I go to the end I will win but this time I will not be vulnerable I am going to run this show Pellar: Oh man I'm already missing the aftershow hahaha, I declined all stars because I didn't think I was good enough but now after talking to so many people and my the after show producer Mikey B is here I think I can do this Chris: I should of won last time period I played a great game and now that I'm playing with professionals they will know to give me the million Bill:I want to play survivor and get a real experience after my cast mates cast me away last season so damn right I'm back, I'm very very dissapointed to see Bennett here and I will make sure everyone knows who he is and that he's the first gone Bennett: This is perfect, no one knows who I am, they didn't see my last season, I know them and they don't know me, I'm going to go down as the greatest survivor player of all time period, the fans are all garbage I can tell, and the fact Bill got invited back is a disgrace Jason: I'm back, this time I'm going to play a similar game last time I almost won I was gone day 38, I was sneaky strategic but people still loved me, I'm going to be that same guy but this time I'm going to win ---- Favourites win the first immunity challenge Confessionals Silas: Right now what we need to do is cut the fat, I mean the favourites kind of schooled us today and large part of that fell on Guy and Will, and without doubt it has to be one of them because one ass kicking is enough, I mean i've talked around and I personally think It should be Will because they are both weak but Will is like beyond a fan, him and Damien might be the two biggest survivor fans ever, so I figure Guy shows no threat where Will shows a social and strattegic threat so I mean it's pretty much a tribe consensus that it is Will tonight Guy: Tonight I am a little bit worried it will be I mean it was no secret me and Will were lacking behind and it's kind of sad on Will because I am 20 years older, but I've been told it's Will because he is more than a fan, he's like a mega fan and he is a huge threat, so I'm pretty sure it's Will tonight Lennox: I'm not going to wait 21 days to play, I'm going to play now because there is no way in hell I'm not making a merge, So I have made my alliance, I have my number two the big guy Rasheed and then we have Bobby and the two superfans Will and Damien and so I mean I'm not sure what I to do because I know most of my alliance wants to cut Guy tonight because he is weak, but I mean Chad Kyle and Silas, especially Silas are all going to be threats down the road so if I can convince my alliance one of them 3 can go first Kyle: I don't know I feel like the day going into the first tribal council is a little to quiet, I guess we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter and so it's really important to eliminate the weak now AKA Guy or Will but I mean eliminating Will is like killing two bird with one stone because I mean he's weak and a strategic threat because he is one of the two guys that takes survivor fandom to a new level so I mean the choice tonight is obvious Rasheed: Me and Lennox very quickly have bonded and it's good because we are in a majority alliance, which no one outside of the alliance has a clue about, me Lennox Bobby Damien and Will we're tight, and I mean Lennox wants to take out a threat but right now I truly believe the smart thing is to vote out Guy because he is too weak of a player and Lennox is going to be cool with that trust the big guy hahahah Damien: I know we lost and all but I mean I went head to head with Patrick freakin Cole and beat him it's awesome, and I am kind of proud of myself because among 9 huge survivor fans I might just be the biggest, but Will is there too and we've defintley bonded over that and I want to go far with him because we are friends but I know better then anyone that this is survivor now luckily for me that is not the case tonight as Lennox quickly made an alliance and I happy he chose me to be a part of it we have 5 of four people, and Will is in the alliance so tonight it's going to have to be Guy Chad: Woah buddy it is so nice to be here on survivor, it is not so nice to have to vote someone out tonight, I legitamately like everyone here and I don't want to send any of the old boys home because they all deserve to be here so bad, I think since we are all big fans we deserve to be here more then the favourites because they had there shot already but ummm after our performance today I think it's important to notice that we need to eliminate the weak and since down the road in a merge situation Will is a huge threat it only makes sense to vote him out tonight Will: I did bad very bad at todays challenge I don't know what happened I guess since I got here I've been kind of sick but these people need to know that this won't stick and I'm going to be a great competitor for this tribe. So of course I was worried about tonight, but there is hope, I have bonded with Damien because we are truly the biggest fans of the fans and as far as I'm concerned I am in an alliance with Lennox Rasheed Damien and Bobby and right now we are in complete control of this game so I think I'm safe tonight Bobby: I am the swing vote for sure, 4 people are voting Guy and 4 are voting Will and wherever I vote determines where people go, and it is a huge decision because if I vote Guy, I'm locked in an alliance and am safe for a couple of tribal councils, but Guy is no threat whatsoever where I truly do believe Will is a huge threat and so I don't know it could save me one tribal or many, I do have a hard choice and I don't think my decision will truly be made at tribal council because it's so much to process so much layers to this game that I'm going to need until then to figure out the proper move for my game Guy final words I would be lyeing right now if I said I was not extremely dissapointed, first vote first blindside these fans might be so obsessed with playing the game that they will eat eachother alive